Breach
by Mad Duck
Summary: Joey is the Shinigami of Domino City. Aizen wants the millinium items. Yep, we're screwed. And Yep,Complete :D
1. Chapter 1

Breach: By MAD DUCK

Yugi was walking home late one evening from Tea's house. He had spent the evening doing their geography project and English homework together.

And eating chocolate ice-cream!

Tea always kept a stash in her deep freeze.

Suddenly he shivered. Where had that cold air come from on such a warm night? It wasn't windy at all. There wasn't even a breeze. He kept walking.

The creature laughed.

The boy carried enough energy to feed a thousand million of his like a thousand time over. Indeed he was a real find.

The hollow salivated over the anticipation of the soul it was about to devour as it drew near.

"Eh, back off from my buddy."

It looked up.

Shinigami.

It's eyes glowed in frustration.

No! It would not be deprived of the perfect meal.

It went after the ignorant soul that was getting away.

The Shinigami went after him.

The Shinigami was faster; slicing the hollow in two before it even reached the youth.

The scream was terrible and piercing, going unheard on the mortal plains.

xxxxxx

The Shinigami lapsed back against the wall.

Man this was hard work.

Joey yawned. He was so tired he could hardly keep his eyes open.

Hmmmm, maybe just grab that last hot-dog at the back of the fridge...yeah...that sort out his grumbling stomach.

He entered his kitchen, smiling as he thought of him, the hotdog and lots of mustard when all his dreams where shattered by a blue jeaned butt sticking out of the fridge.\

"WHAT YA THINK YA DOIN!"

A red spikey head popped out.

-with said hot dog half stuffed in his mouth.

Joey nearly had heart failure

"No way! that was my dinner!"

"I have to eat when I'm in a Gigia." Renji explained as if to a simple child

"Yeah, but not my dinner!" Joey fumed "and not after I had been busting my butt off all night."

"Your dinner tastes three days old."

"Yeah so...maybe it was."

Renji looked at Joey funny before finishing the roll.

"So now what am I supposed to eat eh?" Joey glared at the red-head after checking the contents of his fridge and discovered it had been cleared out (and I just refilled it yesterday) "Say what are you doing here anyway?"

"Orders from Soul Society." Renji replied "I'm staying in domino and since you're the only one based..."

"Forget it! you ain't staying with me."

"Orders are you are supposed to allow your VICE-CAPTAIN." Renji reminded (EEP!, Joey gulped)

"To stay with you." Renji finished "And assist with the mission I'm on."

"What mission?" Joey frowned "I'm on my own one right now and its full time as it is.'

"Aizen's learnt of your sennen buddies. He wants to gather the items and use them to take over Soul Society and gain control of the key of heaven."

"Wo seriously?" Joey scratched his head "I dunno, don't sound like it'll work."

"Why not?"

"Cause Bakura's after those items too." Joey replied "And you don't know Bakura."

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Breach: Part 2 - by the MAD DUCK**

"Hey Joey," Yugi greeted merrily as usual. "Who's your friend?"

"Who dis? Dis is..." Joey's mind went blank. What could they say that would involve too many questions.

"I'm Renji, his cousin from Karakura Town" Renji stated firmly.

"Yeah like I'd ever have you ver a cousin." Joey growled under his breath.

"No way. Karakura?" Tea smiled broadly "My mom came from there. I went there once ages ago as a kid. You gotta tell me all about it. It so weird to meet someone else that comes from there!"

"Yeah," Joey glared at Renji "Weird. Haha."

"So Renji, you play Duel Monsters?" Tristan, alleged friend, began.

As if it couldn't get any worse.

Then Joey spotted Duke headed their way with Serenity.

Obviously it could.

"Big brother!" Serenity hugged Joey

'Uh...hi sis." he greeted while stressing. They were gonna find out. They were soooooo...

"Cousin Renji!" she turned and gave him a quick hug much to Joeys shock "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be hugging you but I haven't seen you in ages. How's everyone back home."

"The situations pretty much the same." Renji replied "Rukia's as annoying as evaaaa..."

Renji found himself flat against a nearby wall (luckily Joey had pulled Serenity away in time so she wasn't in the way of being part of the wall with him.). They all looked and found a girl in a blue skirt and matching top glaring at him.

"Who is annoying?" She demanded

Rukia...

Joey wanted to go home, bury himself in his bed and wake up once this nightmare was over.

XXX

It was annoying.

And yet, amusing at the same time.

Aizen had noticed the hollows situation was being maintained thus there was a shinigami.

Sending the lowest ranked Espada had been purely because that shingami could not be as powerful or interesting as dear pesky Ichigo and his crew and not worth the effort of anything else to achieve his desire.

Until the idiot never came back.

Nor the next one.

Or the one after.

And the problem with replacing Espada, though it was easy, it did tend to be tiresome.

So he was here in person, intrigued by the unknown shinigami that had vanquished his creatures.

It would be interesting to meet him.

Before Aizen killed him.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Breach - Mad Duck**

_Yeahness I fixed the paragraph error in the last chapter :D Sorry about that but I'm having pc gremlins it seems. They might be hinting that I need sunshine or something. Don't own Yugi-oh or Bleach. Like everyone else here I but dream how to enrich certain charaters lives hehe )_

It was three hours later and the gang had gone their separate ways, not after the girls had really gone all girly (I mean, how can you not? Rukia, Serenity AND Tea all together...)

Joey stretched. Man he was really getting tired of listening to the two Shinigami up ahead bickering the whole time.

His sister, who they were walking home, seemed to be enjoying herself.

"So," Joey began "How did you know that Renji was suppose ta be our cousin?"

"Because you guys can't come up with anything original." Serenity grinned "That was your story last time too."

"Yeah I guess.' Joey scratched his head. "I really thought we were gonna have to use that flashing mind thing on everyone again.'

"Well, it only took fifty-five tries." Serenity laughed.

Suddenly they all halted.

"Ey, that's a powerful reiatsu that just arrived." Joey frowned

"Aizen." Rukia frowned.

"Let's go." Renji was already heads up on the others on leaving his Gigia.

Rukia was quick to follow.

"I got a bad feeling about dis." Joey muttered before he joined them, leaving his sister to wave them off and guard their bodies.

XXXX

"What do you want?" Bakura glared at the man.

Aizen smiled.

The youth had spunk.

It reminded him slightly of Ichigo.

But otherwise he was as everyone in Aizen's plan, of little consequence and a slight set back.

"I was just admiring your chain." Aizen smiled.

Bakura's one eyebrow lifted.

"Listen I don't swing Gay." Bakura replied "So bugger off."

"You misunderstand." Aizen smirked, reaching to trace the pattern on the chain "I don't want you. I want IT! And the other Items like it."

Bakura instantly went darker than before. The scenery around them changing into dark, spooky clouds that neither of them noticed.

"How dare you! You insolent worm. You think you can dare take that which belongs to ME!" Bakura glared as he snatched Aizens hand before Aizen had a chance to even touch the Sennen Ring. "Not even that fool Pharaoh will have that honor of getting his hands on all of the items unless I wish it and here you are sprouting such ludicrousy."

"You're the one being ridiculous." Aizen allowed the corner of his mouth to lift "And what would you attempt to do with them? My goal is far more suited..."

"My goal is none of your bleedin business. I have waited and planned to long to have everything ruined by a fag in a dress."

"It's not a dress. It's a..."

"It's a sign your weak." Bakura grinned, interrupting Aizen "That's all."

"Fine. So I suppose we do this the hard way then." Aizen began reaching for his zanpakuto.

"Oh no." Bakura laughed, in his maniac way. "I prefer to do it MY way."

Bakura pointed his finger to Aizen.

"Now, junior, before you go around messing any of my plans up, I'm gonna send you to the Shadow relm."

"I'm not your Junior." Aizen frowned. "I'm over 300 years old."

Bakura chuckled "And I'm over 5000 years your brat, ring send him to the shadows!"

Joey lagged behind Rukia and Renji.

"I tell you, that darker reiatsu is Bakura. We don't have to worry." Joey sighed. "He doesn't need protecting."

Of course, no-one ever listened to the district shinigami. He already had everything worked out. He had been doing quite well staying away from Bakura. Any Hollow dumb enough to go for the white haired youth and his Yami didn't survive (Marik was the same story funny enough. Maybe because both yamis' were so malicious). Joey didn't complain. It made his job easier. Yugi was a different story. He and his Yami needed all the protecting they could get cause hollows seemed to want to snack on them for a anytime meal.

"Where did all this smoke come from?" Renji asked

"I only sense two reiatsu, not three. Someone's gone!" Rukia frowned

Rukia, bless her. She'd learn. Joey sighed.

The smoke cleared.

Standing in the middle stood a youth with spiked white hair.

He glared at them. "What do you want?"

Rukia and Renji looked shocked.

The two reiatsu were coming from HIM!

Joey just shook his head.

"Told yeah not to bother."He grumbled

XXX

"Wheeler I'm warning you for the last time," Bakura growled "Keep your cousins away from me or I'm sending them to the shadow realm."

Joey yawned and rolled over back to sleep.

He didn't care anymore.

He needed sleep.

And it was hard enough trying to do so when the other two shinigami were trying to capture Bakura to take him back with them to Soul Society,

And Bakura being reluctant of course.

"Joey help us. That an official order!" Renji yelled at him.

Rukia threw something at him to get his attention. He didn't care.

Bakura wouldn't go. Those two weren't likely to yield and he had school in three hours.

Not that anyone listened to him anyway.

-Fin


End file.
